


Insert deflowering joke here

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Public sex sorta, Sex Bet, Teasing, bratty bottom Vanessa, cis girl au, flower shop au, theyre married and still Stupid, whipped af Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa bets Brooke that she can’t go a day without sex. Brooke is maybe not that intent on winning the bet.





	Insert deflowering joke here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Holtzmanns for the original challenge to do this fic and for encouraging me to be the trashiest me I can be 😘
> 
> And thanks Meggie for being a wonderful beta ❤️ and also pointing out Brooke is totally whipped lol
> 
> I’m not even sorry for the title.

At first, the soft chiming of their doorbell is obscured by the sounds echoing off the walls of the back room. Soft moans mix with the wet sounds of arousal: hot, panting breath in Brooke’s ear spurring her on. The rustling of feet, too, goes unnoticed--how is she supposed to focus when Vanessa’s eyes are rolling back in her head and her fingernails are digging into Brooke’s waist, pulling her close to beg for all the things her mouth can’t form the words to say?

“That’s it, baby, get nice and worked up for mommy…” Brooke whispers in her wife’s ear, her own thighs clenching a little when Vanessa gasps, a desperate whimper escaping from her lips. 

“Fuck, mommy, oh fuck, I’m gonna—“

“HELLO HELLO HELLO!” a sing-song voice interrupts, and Brooke groans, rolling her eyes but keeping up her pace as Vanessa snaps to attention. “Anyone back there?”

_ Fuck. _Brooke quickens her movements despite the incoming danger of being caught, rushing to get Vanessa to the finish line, to get to feel relief between her legs as she listens to Vanessa moan.

Unfortunately, Vanessa is a better person than Brooke is, and so she’s already started to push the taller woman away.

“Baby, come on.” Vanessa laughs as Brooke leans down to suck at her neck. “Seriously, we gotta go!” Another shove, a little harder this time, and Brooke separates, whining a little at the loss of contact.

“I wasn’t done yet.” She pouts as they walk back towards the front of house, Vanessa swinging the door open ahead of her.

“You’re never done.” Vanessa rolls her eyes, flashing Brooke a sly smile.

“Wait, what do you—” but Vanessa has already turned away, ignoring Brooke in favour of enthusiastically greeting the man standing at the counter. 

“Well, for a florist the LGBT papers can’t stop raving about, you two sure have poor service,” the man grumps, but calms quickly as Vanessa attends to his needs, chatting with him about flower language and exactly what he should surprise his husband with.

It’s not until the man has finally gone, a colourful pot of fully-bloomed begonias tucked under his arms, that Brooke can finally finish her question.

“Seriously, what do you mean, I’m never finished?” 

Vanessa looks up at Brooke with a smirk. “Baby, when’s the last time we went more than like, twelve hours without havin’ sex?” 

Brooke felt a pang of indignance rip through her chest. “What are you trying to suggest?”

“That you ‘bout as horny as a teenage boy when the wind blows.” As if to prove her point, Vanessa reaches down and cups Brooke between her legs, eyes gleaming as Brooke instinctually grinds into her touch.

“That’s not true--_ shit, oh my God baby-- _ I can--Oh, _ fuck, _I can go without s--” 

The chime of the doorbell cuts Brooke’s protest short, Vanessa quickly jumping away from her, and the both of them turning to the customer as if nothing at all had just happened. When they’re sure that the customer is just browsing and doesn’t need help, though, they fall back into their old selves quickly.

“I bet you a month’s worth of laundry you can’t even go a full day without these cookies.” Vanessa’s eyes gleam with lust and mischief, and Brooke feels a pull in more places than just her chest. This is exactly what Vanessa wants, she _ knows _ it; unfortunately, though, that’s never been enough for Brooke to turn down a good bet.

Especially where a chance to avoid laundry was involved.

“You’re on,” she agrees, grabbing her wife’s hand and shaking it firmly.

It’s only when Vanessa disappears upstairs into their apartment, only to come back down wearing a tight low-necked camisole, that Brooke remembers the one thing Vanessa always counts on her forgetting.

Vanessa isn’t just a good gambler—she loves to play dirty. 

“You’re cheating.” Brooke shoots Vanessa a look as they walk through the store, deadheading the plants that have started to wilt. 

“Am I?” Vanessa’s voice is sickly-sweet as she bats her eyes with a faux innocence that she undoubtedly knows will get under Brooke’s skin, make her want to give in just to teach Vanessa a lesson.

Brooke refuses to give her the satisfaction, instead choosing to go back behind the register to start sorting the loose change. It’s a short reprieve, though, that’s interrupted by Vanessa squeezing behind her, brushing Brooke’s ass with pinching fingers and making her squirm as she passes. It’s irritating; it’s ridiculous; it’s an obvious and disgusting bit of cheating.

That doesn’t stop Brooke from sticking her ass out just a little as Vanessa passes back the other way so that she can do it again.

Things continue that way for the rest of the morning, Brooke becoming progressively more and more on edge as Vanessa continues her tease. By the time lunch rolls around, Vanessa is taking full advantage of the baby cucumber she’d brought down for a snack whenever Brooke looks up at her. Brooke is absolutely dripping.

Vanessa always said Brooke was as easy to read as a Disney book. Maybe that’s why Brooke can feel Vanessa’s eyes on her as she walks around the shop with slickness between her legs. Maybe it’s why Vanessa smirks in just the right way to make Brooke’s cheeks burn with a rare shyness that makes Brooke just unsettled enough to make her thighs clench together involuntarily with lust. Maybe it’s why when the lunch rush comes in, and Brooke is at the counter, her core still buzzing and mind still running with tempting thoughts, Vanessa sidles up beside her and reaches down, slipping a hidden hand under the waistband of Brooke’s jeans.

Brooke gasps, body going rigid as Vanessa’s fingers begin to move over the soft cotton of her panties. 

“You alright, miss?” the customer buying a bundle of sweet pea and purple hyacinth asks, cutting through the sudden fog in Brooke’s mind to remind her where she is and what she’s doing.

Somehow, it makes it even hotter when Vanessa grins, quickening her tease and calming the customer’s worries with an easy explanation. “She’s had a long day, haven’t you, sweetie? And not even halfway done, could you imagine?”

No. No, Brooke can’t, not while Vanessa’s still working on her even as the customer walks away, her surprising strength and deft movements keeping Brooke rooted to the spot despite herself. Not while Vanessa’s playing with her so blatantly, so _ shamelessly _, so without consequences.

No, Brooke can’t imagine another half-day of this, not another minute of Vanessa acting so deliciously bratty and getting away with it.

It’s almost interesting to her, really, just how off-guard she catches Vanessa when she brings a strict hand to Vanessa’s wrists, stopping the shorter woman’s hand in its tracks.

“Back room,” Brooke growls, just loud enough for Vanessa to hear, “_ now. _”

It’s nice, knowing that even after being reduced to a puddle, Brooke can still have such a powerful effect on Vanessa.

Within seconds, Brooke has Vanessa pinned against the wall, her wrists above her head and legs instinctively spreading open in anticipation. It’s tantalizing, seeing Vanessa this way, and Brooke can’t help but feel a little dizzy at all the possibilities she holds in the moment.

“Ain’t you care about the bet?” Vanessa is breathless, her voice rasping in a way that makes Brooke unable to resist leaning down to plant sloppy, sucking kisses along Vanessa’s neck, up along her jawline.

“Trust me, this’ll be worth the laundry.” Brooke chuckles into Vanessa’s ear. She moves her leg forward, thrusting her thigh in-between Vanessa’s legs and letting the shorter woman’s experimental grinding guide the squirming of her own hips. It’s irresistible, seeing Vanessa come undone so quickly; and somehow, the thought of giving Vanessa exactly what she wants feels like a win.

“Do you think you’ve been a good enough girl for mommy to fuck you? Hm?” Brooke skips straight to the point, her own arousal growing so unignorable that all subtlety fails her. “Answer me, baby.”

“Yes, yes mommy, been so good for you…” Vanessa’s eyes roll back in her head as she continues to rut up against Brooke’s leg. Brooke is tempted to succumb to the feeling of Vanessa’s desperation against her, but forces herself to hold back. Vanessa’s had her chance to play--it’s Brooke’s turn to make the rules of the game, and she’s never been a lenient referee. 

“Mm, I don’t know, baby,” Brooke brings her leg back out from under Vanessa, clicking her tongue at Vanessa’s whines of frustration and disappointment. “I’m not sure I’d call teasing me and trying to get me off when I’m with a customer being good, would you?”

The flash of uncertainty in Vanessa’s eyes is enough to send a shudder through Brooke’s whole body. 

“That’s okay, princess,” Brooke smirks, finally bringing a hand down between Vanessa’s legs and savouring the way Vanessa sighs with shaky relief, her whole body melting into Brooke’s touch. “Your answer doesn’t really matter to me anyway.”

_ Checkmate. _Vanessa’s eyes snap back open, filled with understanding. But it’s too late--Brooke has her right where she wants her, and wants Vanessa to know it. Without any further ceremony, she plunges her hand directly into Vanessa’s panties, beginning to rub her clit mercilessly. 

“_ Oh my God, fuck, mommy, fuck--” _

“What?” Brooke coos, unable to stop her own hips from bucking a little as she continues to tease, “Does that feel good, baby? You like it when I rub your pussy like this?”

Vanessa nods, lets out an almost inhuman whine in lieu of an answer, and that’s when Brooke knows it’s time to bring her message home.

“No.” Brooke shrugs, sliding her hand out of Vanessa’s pants and sucking Vanessa’s juices off her own fingers. “I’m not ready for you to come yet.”

“But—“

“Actually, I should get going—don’t want to be late picking up the kids from school, right? And Bertha needs more frog food, too.” 

“But it’s not even one o’clo—“

“Have fun minding the shop!” Brooke calls, already halfway out the door. 

The minute she’s out of view of the store’s windows, she heads into another shop, shuts herself in its bathroom, and shoves her hands down her pants, smiling as she finally rubs herself towards relief.

She may have lost the bet, but she’s definitely won the game.


End file.
